Belle Stoops To Conquer
by XXAshGirlXX
Summary: Belle wants an adventure. Having read the legend of the Riverstone in a book she decides to seek it out for herself. She will not be alone as a mysterious stranger says they will accompany her on this quest. However, is there more to this legend than Belle realizes? - Still in the planning stages. Reviews and feedback welcomed :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is a just an idea I had. I'm still in the process of planning it to please be patient between chapter postings. I'm not sure where it is heading but If you like the first chapter please review as positive feedback will inspire me to write more chapters. Enjoy! :)**

**Belle Stoops To Conquer **

**Chapter One**

Three pint tankards now sat empty in front of her. Belle wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand and continued to read fixated on her book that detailed the alleged current whereabouts of the Riverstone. A stone that had been lost for many years and contained immense magical properties that provided the holder with their own special powers. Belle read:

_"Many men have sort out this stone, have travelled far and wide desperate to lay their hands on its supernatural qualities to make themselves the most powerful being in all the lands. Though the men whom have claimed it lived many a long year, the magic of the Riverstone intensified their greed and rotted away every aspect that had once made them human. The King who is said to have held the stone the longest is thought to have been King Leoties of the Farthing Wood, whom history has told us lived to be over three thousand years old, but Leoties died without a hint or a trace of human quality. If the history books are to be believed the King became a monster. His death was surrounded in conspiracy as many have said that it was Polonius, the King's favourite advisor, who had taken the King's life. It had been documented as such due to the sheer fact that Polonius was the last man known to hold the stone. Even if he had committed this terrible act, it can be argued that he got his comeuppance at the end of the ten year war when his greed and thirst for power and control turned his whole body into a black bear, with the help of the Riverstone. Polonius had tried to escape with the Riverstone, but he was taken down by his own men. What became of the stone here after remains a mystery. Some now say that it is a simple myth and story to teach children what becomes of those who are greedy and selfish. Many have searched the ruins of King Leoties' castle in the Farthing Wood but nothing has ever been discovered."_

"That is because it has been men who have been the ones to hunt it." Grumbled Belle as she slammed the book closed. Belle knew the book told only myths and legends, but she wished desperately that some of them would be true. For instance, with regards to the Riverstone, Belle would love to be the first woman to find it and claim it. Instead of using it for selfish purposes as had been the case with the men in the book, Belle would use it to bring back some prosperity to the land. The Ogre Wars had significantly damaged the land. Crops struggled to grow in the broken earth and many people had been left completely homeless with everyday being a difficult trial for survival. Belle herself no longer lived in a home, although this was due to something other than significantly the Ogre Wars, in fact she had taken to building her own shelter in the trees. At first Belle had made little dens on the ground floor under trees, but the forest wildlife and the odd drunkard and criminal who would wander into the forest at night made Belle realise she would be safer a little further off the ground. It wasn't a bad tree house either. It was not large but it was relatively comfortable and kept her dry when it rained and safe at night.

Sometimes though when it was a particularly cold, wet night she would think of the reason why she was in this position and scolded men further, like she had done just after reading the Riverstone legend. You see Belle was actually a highborn lady. Her father, Maurice, was a grand duke that held his own lands and people thirty miles from where Belle now was. It was Maurice's lands that had been particularly damaged during the Ogre Wars and it was Belle who had been part of the deal that had brought the war to an end. Maurice had made a deal with the Dark One himself, Rumplestiltskin, where Belle had voluntarily left with him on the terms that Rumplestilskin would help save Maurice's lands. Rumplstilskin kept his word. He claimed he wanted a cleaner and so Belle had gone with him to his castle and Maurice had lost a daughter. Little to Maurice's knowledge he would see his daughter again, but the loving, caring, affection he had once shown her would have vanished to be replaced with shame. Having heard Belle's story of how Rumplestilskin had forced her to leave his castle (Belle left the true reason out of the story as she did not wish her father to know she had fallen in love with Rumplstilskin), Maurice had quite literally slammed his castle doors in her face and exiled her for her association with Rumplstilskin. Alone, heartbroken and completely abandoned, Belle had walked through thunder and rain, taking refuge and shelter from kind peasants and hiding in the trees as she acquainted herself with exile. It was from here that she began to truly resent her father for what he had done, which soon turned into a hatred of men completely. Belle had only been able to grab a few items of clothing and books before she was thrown out of the castle. They were all she had in the world and she cherished them. Belle had resolved she would make something of herself and would one day show her father exactly who he had abandoned.

The story of the Riverstone had inspired so much excitement and want of adventure within Belle that she actually considered going after the stone herself. Of cause she knew it was only a story and she knew not to believe everything she read in a book, but what did she have to lose? She was no longer tied to anything, so she could simply walk out of this tavern and go on an adventure. Who really cared if the quest was not a real one, after all no one had seen or even heard of the Rivertsone for centuries. And if she was truly honest with herself there was something about the story that seemed to suggest there was something more to it. All over the pages that told the story were scribblings from a previous reader. Belle could not understand what was being said, but it did peek her curiosity about the legend further. After having another quick glance at the mysterious words, Belle began to pack her bag.

Belle had just put her bag on her shoulder when the stranger sat down at her table. "Do you mind? Sorry everywhere else is full." The stranger said in a light gruff voice. What took Belle a back was not the stranger's voice but the odd way they kept their cloak hood up, despite being now within the warmth of the tavern. The stranger reached out towards Belle's three empty tankards, lifted them individually, then grunted in annoyance when they discovered the tankards were empty.

"Sorry!" Belle said warmly. "I was really thirsty!" The stranger sat back as if they had just realised their recent actions may have been thought upon as rude.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for intruding." The stranger replied still keeping their hood down.

"You weren't. I was just about to leave anyway." Despite saying this Belle still remained looking at the person who had come to sit at her table. The stranger could sense Belle's stare and asked defensively: "Can I help you?"

Belle re-took her seat and answered. "I'm Belle. I'm sorry for staring but I was just wondering ... well, why do you keep you hood up? Are you hiding from someone? Do you need help?"

"Why, you do ask a lot of questions don't you?" The stranger laughed. They must have assumed Belle was 'safe' as they raised their hands to their hood and pulled it down revealing a long length of wavy black hair. Belle looked on surprised.

"You're a girl?" Belle wasn't sure why but she had been certain the stranger was a boy.

"Yes. My name is ..." Suddenly there was aloud _slam _as a hand came down onto the table between Belle and the girl. Under the hand was a light brown poster with a black drawing that Belle could not work out.

"Snow White!" A snarling male voice spat down at the two women. "I thought it was you!" Then a man turned to the rest of the tavern. "Look boys, we've got Snow White! Do you know how much a reward the Queen Regina has on her head?" The girl stood up, grabbed one of Belle's empty tankards and with a loud _crack _brought it down onto the man's hand. The man gave out an loud yell and before Belle knew what was happening the tavern was in uproar! The stranger, Snow White the man had called her, leapt over the table tugging on Belle's thin trousers to do the same. "Follow me." She whispered and they both quickly crawled under the tavern tables trying to dodge the flying chairs, tables and people that were soaring across the room. Belle thought they had made it when they had reached the wooden door, but someone had seen them.

"There she is! Get her!" Suddenly the tavern turned to the girls and there was a loud clattering of chairs and general movement as the tavern raced towards to them. Snow White grabbed Belle's arm and yelled "RUN!"

And that's how Belle and Snow White became friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Filled with complete adrenaline, excitement and fear for her life, Belle ran as fast as her legs would carry her, desperately trying to keep pace with Snow White whom was displaying clear experience at being on the run. Belle was less practised. Yes, she had been walking several days and over many miles but that was it. She had been walking, not sprinting. Not wanting to look weak in front of Snow, however, Belle kept running though a sharp pain began to stab intensely under her left rib cage. It caused Belle to slow her pace slightly as each step caused her great pain. She was thankful when she saw that Snow was heading into the forests. _I'll take her to the tree house. We will be safe there,_ Belle thought and she tried to catch up with Snow who was still running several feet in front of her. Almost at a loss of what to do Belle whispered breathily: "Take the next left into the forest and follow the path." Thankfully Snow had heard her as she slowed down and turned to look at Belle with some slight confusion. "What do you mean?" Snow hastily replied. "Just ... trust me!" Belle managed to stammer as the pain in her side gave an almighty stab. Snow asked no more questions and did exactly what Belle had said and took the next left into the forest.

Darkness surrounded them as soon as they were between the trees. Snow had stopped allowing for Belle to catch up. "Now which way do we go?" Asked Snow. "It's so dark I can hardly see anything." Belle had stopped for a few seconds trying to recapture her breathe but she knew they could not stop for long. Already Belle could hear the heavy footsteps of the people from the tavern closing in on them. Belle grabbed Snows arm and muttered "Follow me." Belle knew this part of the forest like the back of her hand. She stepped over loose twigs and stumps as if she held some special power that enabled her to see in the dark. Snow was not as fortunate. Every few seconds she'd accidently stumble and needed Belle to set her back straight on her feet. Belle thought they had lost the crowd when she saw a flicker of torch light to her right. "They'll find us soon if we don't hide!" Snow mumbled into Belle's ear. Belle quickly made a map of the forest in her mind and tried to consider where they could hide. She tugged Snow on for a few more steps when she felt the side of her right foot dip ever so slightly. Belle looked down and through the long over grown grass, weeds and roots she could just make out a wooden stump. "Hold tightly on to me Snow. We are just going to go downhill for a bit." Belle did her best to guide Snow, but as she could not see in the dark as well as Belle, she again took many stumbles. Belle held out her free hand and in a matter of moments could feel the rough edges of bark. "We're here. Now quickly follow me around and duck down. The tavern people shouldn't be able to see us here." When Belle reached around the side of the stump she discovered there was a hole in it. A hole big enough for Belle and Snow to squeeze inside, though the fit would be tight.

Belle and Snow White pressed themselves tightly within the old tree trunk and listened intently for the sound of the taverners. At first there was nothing, only the sounds on forest night life, but then came the _thud, thud, thud _of stamping footsteps. Twigs were being crashed as they were trampled and leaves let out a swishing sound as they were pushed aside by the hunters. Belle's heart was racing. They seemed so close Belle feared that they would hear her heart as it was now beating fit to explode.

"She's gone!" Came an annoyed grumpy voice from where Belle and Snow White had been stood only moments before.

"She's got to be around here somewhere." Came another deep heavy voice. "We'll go back to the tavern and at sunlight we'll come back and find her. She won't have gotten too far." There were mumbles of agreement and reluctant footsteps began to fade away from Belle's and Snow White's hiding place.

Belle was about to move when Snow White grabbed her arm and urgently whispered: "NO! We should wait a couple of moments. What if it's a trap and they are out there waiting for us." Although Belle was incredibly uncomfortable in the stump she had to admit Snow made a valid point. So they decided to wait. Belle wasn't too sure how long they would be but she trusted her new friend as she appeared to be so much more experienced than Belle.

It was after what felt like an hour when Snow White finally said. "Ok. I think it should be safe for us to move now." Belle's insides screamed _Thank God! _Her back was crying out in pain having been forced onto the rough bark edges. They both clambered out and each stumbled as their feet and legs got use to standing again. "We shouldn't stay here for long." Snow White said looking around where they were standing in case they weren't alone. Belle nodded and asked: "Why not come back to my den? It's not much but it's not too far away and you'd have shelter." Snow smiled at Belle for her kindness and answered: "That would be lovely! Anything to get away from those people." Belle took the lead. She was correct when she said it would not be too far a walk. In knowing the forest so well Belle had been able to lead them down a quick secret path that brought them to the right tree in next to no time.

At first Snow White had not seen the tree house on top of the tree and had been confused as to what Belle meant when she claimed "Here we are!" It was when Belle reached for a long piece of rope, which was practically invisible in the dark, tugged on it and a flimsy handmade wooden ladder fell in front of them that Snow realised. "You live in a tree house!" She asked out loud completely forgetting they were on the run. Belle could only grin at her and began ascending the steps. Several minutes later they were both safely inside the wooden house. "It's not much." Belle began "But it's home." Snow was in utter awe at what she could see. "This is brilliant!" Belle loved her tree house but did not feel it was worth the praise Snow was giving it. There was one largeish room which Belle used to sleep in and another small set of steps in the corner that led up into a kind of watch tower that Belle had been using to spy and look out on anyone entering the forest. The room had allowed her to help several people who had found themselves in danger either being stuck in quick mud or being robbed. Belle's den had served her very well indeed. Belle guided Snow to sit down and with large sighs they each sat on the wooden floor.

"What a night!" Belle complained with a smile."Do you always get such positive attention when entering a tavern?" Snow laughed but Belle could sense there was something wrong. "What's the matter?" Belle asked concernedly.

"I hurt my leg when we were at the tavern. I must have knocked it against some loose glass or something." Belle took a look and Snow's leg. It was covered in blood.

"We need to get this cleaned up before it gets infected." Belle leapt in to action and began collecting her bucket of water and some herbs that she had read in a book would help clean a wound.

"You're being so kind to me. You don't even know who I am." Belle knew this was true. She had not been sure really why she had run with Snow or why she had helped, after all she was on the run from the Queen, but there was something about her that made Belle feel Snow could be trusted.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were all those people running after you? You don't seem to me to be the criminal type." Belle dabbed at Snow's leg causing Snow to suddenly wince in pain. "Sorry!" Belle muttered.

"It's ok." Snow tried to regain her composure and began to tell her story. "As you know I'm Snow White. What perhaps you don't know is I'm the step daughter to the Queen, Regina." It was here that Snow White shared with Belle everything that had happened to her from Snow's mother's death when she was young to her father marrying Regina resulting in Regina ultimately murdering him and banishing Snow, trying to turn the people against her. "I guess it has worked." Snow said solemnly. Belle had been completely shocked by Snow's story. She placed a comforting hand on Snow's hand and added "No they haven't, Snow! Those people in the tavern were not against you, they just wanted the money this Regina has placed on your capture." Snow smiled at Belle's attempted comforting words and looked down at her leg.

"Wow! It was not really a big cut after all. Just a lot of blood." Belle could see that Snow was quite relieved about this. Belle knew just as well as anyone the importance of good health when you are on the run. "So how come you made it here Belle? Do you not have a home?" Belle was unsure whether to divulge her own story. What if Snow turned against Belle as her own father had done? Surely she wouldn't though? 'She seems so kind. Maybe she will be more understanding ... I hope." Belle thought to herself. After many broken beginning sentences, Belle revealed her father's deal with Rumplstilskin and how Rumplestilskin had thrown her out of his castle and after returning home to her father he had exiled her. (Though she left out the part of her being in love with Rumplstilskin.) Snow showed the same look of horror to Belle's story as Belle had done to Snow's.

"So I guess we are both kind of outcasts." Snow added after a brief pause.

"We are two outcasts together. Maybe it was the fates that brought us together." Belle tried to sound as optimistic as possible. Snow merely nodded and added. "Yes, perhaps they did." A depressive silence filled the empty space around them as Belle and Snow fell into their own deep thoughts. It was whilst thinking here that Belle was reminded of her quest. Without really thinking about it she suddenly blurted out: "I'm going on a quest for the Riverstone. Would you like to join me?" Snow looked at Belle slightly stunned.

"The Riverstone?" Snow asked. Belle reached into her bag and pulled out the book she had been reading.

"I know it's probably just a myth and story made up for children, but I can't help but feel deep down that there may be something to it and as I have not really got anything to lose I thought I might go and discover more about it." Snow scanned the pages of Belle's book and frowned slightly.

"I've heard of such a stone before." Snow started. "My nanny use to tell me about stories like these and try to convince me they were real, but she was a little ... eccentric so I never took her words to heart." A part of Belle was a little put out by Snow's last comment, but what else was she expecting? It was obvious the book was simply telling stories and nothing more. Belle was silly to even consider that there was some truth in it. "But ... a little adventure is something that I am looking for too." Belle's ears pricked up when she heard Snow talking. "As we saw tonight I'm not really safe in these parts so an adventure to another place would be a brilliant idea for me." Belle couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Snow really want to go on an adventure with her? Everything now seemed so surreal. Last night she had been completely alone but tonight she had met a friend and was planning an adventure.

The two girls huddled together and began excitedly planning all the things they could do. It was not until the early hours of the morning when Snow suggested that they go to bed and gain the strength that they would need for their long journey tomorrow that they went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It did not matter that she knew Snow White was in constant danger or that neither of them had a real clue as to where they were going, nothing could hinder Belle's excitement as they continued on their journey through the thickest part of the forest. Although some clear paths help guide them, Belle was relying on her own knowledge of the forest and Snow White's drawing of a map. When Belle had awoke that morning she had found Snow already bright and alert hunched over a brown piece of scroll frantically trying to draw something.

"What are you doing?" Belle had asked, wiping the sleep out from her eyes. Snow looked up at Belle's question but then quickly returned to drawing on the scroll.

"I'm trying to draw a map from memory. I had this dream last night and ..." Snow didn't finish her sentence. She had replied in such a way to suggest she was worried she would forget the thing she was desperately trying to put down on the scroll. "You see, I was thinking about our quest, this adventure and the stone and realised we have no idea where to begin looking for it, except the Farthing Wood that is mentioned in your book. It was thinking this that reminded me of a man who lives in the forest a certain distance away that might be able to help us." Snow stopped talking clearly fixated on what she was doing. Although Belle did not want to distract her, clearly what Snow was doing would be of infinite help to them, she felt she needed to know more about the man Snow had mentioned. Not knowing him herself made Belle question his trustworthiness.

"Who is this man you speak of?" Belle said this is a soothing way to not alarm Snow too much, but this had not really mattered as Snow jumped to her feet the moment Belle's question was asked.

"Here!" Snow thrust the map to Belle with a smile on her face. "I've done it. I think it's right. I did the best I could with it." Belle examined the map and tried to make out everything Snow had put on it. It was a very interesting map to up hold, in fact Belle could barely understand it. To her it seemed as if Snow had simply swirled lines on the scroll.

"Excuse me for being stupid, but how do you read this map?" Snow looked at Belle curiously for a moment and then realised "Of cause, silly me!" Snow exclaimed "It's written in a secret code of the fairies. I only know a bit of it because he taught me about it." There were so many things rushing through Belle's mind, too much information to absorb all at once.

"Who is he?" Belle repeated her previous question. Snow smiled. "He's a clever man, a wise old thing, though many have forgotten he actually existed. He tends to keep to himself these day and doesn't bother too much about what happens outside his front door. He will help us Belle, I know it. If anyone in this land could tell us the truth about the Riverstone it's him." The confident way in which Snow spoke about the man, made Belle place her trust in him and Snow's map. So, they prepared themselves to leave. Belle placed her books within a back satchel and collected as much of the food she had obtained whilst living in the tree house. Snow had gathered all her things together and placed a long bag on her back which to Belle's surprise contained arrows and in Snow's left hand was a bow as well as a sword on her right hip.

"Did you have them yesterday?" Belle enquired. She searched her memory of all that had taken place and Snow carrying a bow and arrow and sword was not there.

"Yes, Belle." Snow laughed at the look of shock and surprise on Belle's fac. "I was carrying them under my cloak..." Belle had never held a bow and arrow let alone a sword and here Snow White was claiming to have used both. She smiled at Belle who looked curiously at the weapon Snow was holding.

"I've never used a bow and arrow or sword before." Belle admitted with a sense of shame. Belle had always been more interested in books than swords and shields, something her father had not minded as he wanted Belle to grow into a lovely, knowledgeable lady instead of a sword wielding rouge. Belle was intrigued there was no denying and her heart gave a jump of excitement when Snow stated: "Then I shall teach you Belle. You never know what we may cross on our travels. We may need to defend ourselves." And it was then that Belle and Snow White left the tree house and began to make their way towards the man Snow had spoken about.

Hours and hours had gone by since Belle and Snow White began their journey, not that either of them had really noticed the time as each was enjoying the other's company. The walk did not seem tiring or long but in fact rather enjoyable. After the third hour Snow stopped to consult her map whilst Belle took a sip of water from her container. She glanced at Snow's map and tried to make sense of what was written on it, but to Belle it did seem to be more lines randomly placed than anything logical. That was, however, until she saw a certain symbol. In the top right corner of the map there was a diamond shape with what appeared to be a sun outline scratched into it. Belle had seen this symbol before in one of her books, but which one and what did it mean? Belle scrambled through her satchel, trying to find the book she was looking for.

"Blimey, Belle. How many books did you bring with you?" Belle was frowning as she reached to the bottom of the satchel.

"I recognise that symbol on your map, snow." In Belle's haste she had not heard Snow's statement. "I'm sure it's in one of these books." She continued. "In fact ..." picking up a burgundy book Belle flicked determinedly through the pages. "Aha! It's here, Snow. Look!" Snow White leant over Belle's shoulder and scanned the pages Belle had opened but frowned almost straight away. Snow looked at Belle's face, who looked eager and resolved as if suddenly everything made sense. "Well, don't you see it?" Snow shook her head.

"Belle. Your book is written in a weird language." Belle's face fell and grimaced at her own stupidity. The book was written in a language that had been long forgotten. Belle had come across it in her father's library when she was younger and had spent months deciphering it's meaning. She had become so accustomed to it that she had forgotten no one really knew about it other than herself. Belle explained this to Snow and then pointed at the symbol on the map and then to the book. "You see it's a mixture of these two symbols ... I think." Snow nodded without really understanding, Belle could tell. "This diamond shape, according to this book, symbolizes mountains and the sun represents ... well, it's not actually certain ...Maybe this guy you're leading us too will help us to translate it?" Snow nodded once again but this time with more confidence.

"I'm sure he will. He was always telling me about hidden languages and secret codes. I wished I had paid more attention. I don't have your aptitude for knowledge. Perhaps you could teach me a thing or two from your books?" Belle, who had started to re-pack her bag, left the burgundy book to one side. She decided she would try and de-code more of it in case it proved of even further use. "I think we need to head further this way, Belle." Snow pointed to small, almost hidden, path that would lead them between two trees that came together at the top in an almost arch. "It shouldn't be too long now." Snow smiled to Belle and lead the way. Without having really known it herself they were closer to their destination than they realised. As soon as Belle passed between the two arched trees she felt the magic pass over. When she looked ahead of her again she found that herself and Snow had walked into, what seemed to be, a completely different forest altogether. There were trees, obviously, but these trees were different. They had a more ... psychedelic appearance. The trees were huge with light green trunks and bright purple tops with occasional blood red branches hanging like a waterfall half covering a small cottage.

"WoW!" was all that could escape Belle's lips. Snow too was grinning at what now surrounded them. "Is this magic?" Belle said gazing at one of the red hanging branches. Snow nodded.

"The man is called Merlin and he's a wizard!" There was a loud _bang _from the cottage that immediately swiped the smiles of their faces.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Came an old crackling voice. An elderly gentleman now stood before them holding his long wooden staff firmly in both hands. "Hmm? Well? Who are you? What do you want?"

Snow stepped forward and raised her two hands defensively. "Merlin, sir. It's me. Snow White and this is Belle. Do you remember me?" The man staggered back then moved forward again and looked closely into Snow's face. After a few seconds of examining her face Merlin's eyes grew wide and huge smile formed on his face.

"Little Snow White! My, my haven't you grown!" Snow and Merlin hugged. "How can I help you my dear?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us about the Riverstone?" Merlin glanced between Snow and Belle and frowned.

"Perhaps you should both come inside." Merlin swished his long red cloak and walked towards his cottage with Belle and Snow close behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Belle felt she was in heaven when she saw the stacks of books that littered the walls of Merlin's cottage. It was incredible. The potential knowledge that these books might hold excited Belle and Snow had to tug her arm to bring Belle back to their situation. Merlin's cottage was a misguiding place. For instance on the outside it gave the observer an impression of a tiny , petite house that was masked by the exotic and wild forest life around it. On the inside, however, the ceilings appeared to go on forever and not only was there an upstairs level but there was also an attic as well as a basement. Again Belle was gawping at its magnificence. Though her father's castle had been grand it was nothing in comparison to the luxury and fine detail that Merlin's home possessed. Magic was clearly at work here, but it was good magic. A kind of magic that Belle, and Snow for that matter, had not been accustomed to. Merlin lead them into an impressive sitting room and guided Belle and Snow to two very large, comfortable chairs that faced a roaring fire. The heat tickled Belle's cheeks causing her to smile further.

"I sense there's been a change in the air, Snow." Merlin took the tall chair in front of Belle. He seemed a kind soul and very trustworthy in Belle's own opinion. "I've sensed it's coming for a long time now. There has always been and will always be evil in the world, but now ... there's something new. Something that seemed to have joined together somehow to create a powerful presence." Snow nodded apparently having a better understanding of Merlin's words than Belle did.

"It's Regina! Her evil is now spreading everywhere, Merlin. She killed my father so she could be queen and then she tried to have one of her guards murder me, but I was able to escape. Now she has wanted posters of me all over the forest with a large reward for my capture." Belle could see the pain that was etched in Snow's face. Despite the confidence and strong nature Snow held, deep down Belle knew that Snow was really hurt by Regina's actions. Belle had lost her home and her father, in some respects, but at least no one wanted her dead. Merlin looked fondly at Snow as if he was gazing upon his granddaughter. Belle almost felt as though she was intruding on their reunion until Snow said: "Belle and I want to stop her! We want to claim back the kingdom that Regina has stolen from my father and give the land the queen the people deserve!" Belle was slightly taken aback by this last bit. Neither of them had discussed anything about taking back a kingdom! Yes, Belle had wanted to make something of herself and achieve some form of greatness to make her father completely regret what he had done, but that did not necessarily mean conquering a kingdom. Belle had proven she could do many things in the past couple of weeks of being exiled, but help retake back a kingdom that was currently under the control of an evil queen who wanted her new friend dead, was a bit out of her capabilities. Whilst these thoughts had been racing through Belle's mind, Snow had continued her plea to Merlin.

"We need your help and guidance, Merlin. Now more than ever. Belle has many books and in one she read the story of the Riverstone. At first Belle thought it was just a simple child's story, but then she started to think there was something more to it and we both know, don't we Merlin. There is something of important significance about this story. Will you help us, Merlin?" The old man sat back in his chair frowning to himself as he turned his gaze to stare into the fire. Belle could see there were many thoughts, perhaps conflicting thoughts, battling themselves out within his mind. There was something more about this Riverstone than Belle realised and Snow knew more than she was letting on.

"There are many things in this world that have held great stature in our history and yet so few know of them. The Riverstone being one of them. I take it you know the story of King Leoties and what happened to him, Belle." Belle straightened up as soon as Merlin had said her name. She did not want to appear less important as Snow or uninterested in what he had to tell them.

"Yes, sir!" Belle vigorously nodded and searched inside her satchel for the book to hand to Merlin. "It's one of the books I brought with me from my father's library." Having found the book she passed it to Merlin. "I know someone has written on some of the pages but it was what was written that started to make me feel there was more to this than a simple children's story." Merlin examined the book.

"Do you understand these markings?" He asked without looking up from the book.

"Partly" Belle answered. "I have another book that was written in symbols and a book that went a long with that allowed me to translate their meanings. I have tried to work out what the symbols on the story have meant but so far I have not had much luck. For a while I assumed they were scribbles of a child but now ... well I don't know what they are." Merlin nodded and smiled warmly when Belle had finished.

"You're a very clever girl, Belle. I can see why you and Snow have become friends." The two girls couldn't help but blush. Indeed they were friends, but really they had only known each other for little over two days and Belle was already discovering Snow was keeping something's from her. "Can you remember Snow the story old nan use to tell you when you were little?" Snow nodded enthusiastically. "They were true. Always her stories were true. She was an eccentric lady, but then who am I to say such a thing." Merlin chuckled to himself. "You see, the Riverstone is a magical property forged by the great fairies of the past. They had created such a object as a gift for the King Alexander whom the fairies believed was good and true. The fairies gift allowed for Alexander to bring great prosperity to his lands and all under his rule benefitted from the power of the Riverstone. What was underestimated, however, was the actual magic the stone possessed. Everyone, including Alexander himself, took it for granted that it was his good nature and his good nature alone that allowed for the people's good fortune. The days turned dark when Alexander died and his son Leoties took to the thrown and inherited the Riverstone. There could be no more different people than Alexander and Leoties. Leoties saw the power within the stone and wished to use it to help conquer other lands. The Riverstone did everything Leoties asked of it but with a price."

'All magic comes with a price!' Belle forcefully thought in her mind, echoing the words Rumplstilskin was so fond of saying.

"Without realising it himself, the more terrible deeds Leoties requested of the ring the more he was transformed within as well as without."

"He became a monster!"

"Indeed so, Belle. A monster so hideous his close friends, family and advisors could hardly recognise him. Physically he became deformed too. The physical change only took place right at the very end when it was too late to change anything. King Leoties became half bear and half lion. He did not have the smooth fur of a bear or the golden main of a lion. Leoties deformity showed the cruel scars of his soul on his new fur. A nasty gash sat diagonal across his face causing a hideous swelling to appear around his left eye. Perhaps fortunate for Leoties he was not in this form for long as he was brutally murdered by his advisor Polonius. Polonius took the stone for himself and declared himself king, but the ring drove him mad as his soul was already rotten. He was killed by his own men after he too had transformed into a beast more repellent, if at all possible, than Leoties had been." Merlin paused and shook his head. Belle wondered whether he was thinking the same as she that men's hearts are full of lust for power that they are prepared to turn physically into something completely repulsive than give it up entirely or even use the power for good. If Belle had the stone she would not succumb so easily to the evil ways that the men of the past had done.

"So what happened to the stone, Merlin. Where is it now?" Merlin looked back to Snow and appeared somewhat awkward.

"It's safe, Snow. Just as it needs to be!" Merlin did not shout his reply but said it in such a way that told Belle getting its location out of Merlin was not going to be easy. Snow, however, was thinking differently. She knew what Merlin was like and knew what to say to get the information she wanted out of him.

"Merlin, don't you see Belle and I wish to find the stone and use it for good and only good. The people in this land go to bed in fear of what Regina's horrible plan of power may do to them and the ones they love when they wake."

Belle could see that Snow was trying to guilt trip him, in a nice way. "The people in my father's land have had their homes torn apart by the ogres in ogre wars. Though that war is over many people are still facing the consequences of it. Crops struggle to grow so people struggle to eat. Surely the Riverstone could put an end to their misery." Belle had done it, though she felt somewhat guilty herself from doing so. Merlin sighed. He waved his right hand and a wooden, slightly tilted, table came rushing to stop in front of Belle, Snow and Merlin. This was closely followed by a fluttering of several pieces of parchment that fell gracefully on to the table. The action had taken Belle by surprise, as she had forgotten Snow had told her Merlin was a wizard.

"I know you both are good and I know you seek the stone for positive means, but please understand when I tell you it's dangerous as well as good. It can heighten your senses, so if you are of the greedy nature you could very easily become a monster like Leoties and Polonius."

"We understand!" Belle and Snow chimed together. Belle could sense Merlin's true concern and although Belle was still not fully aware of the Riverstone's dangers she realised they could not take this quest lightly.

"This is where you will find the stone." Merlin pointed to one of the browning parchments that showed a map. "Deep inside the tombs of the ruins of King Leoties castle you will find the Riverstone encased within one of the twenty paintings that are down there. A spell has been cast upon it to protect the stone from falling into bad hands. Only a person who is true of heart will be able to claim it. Both you, Snow, and Belle I believe are worthy possessors."

"How do you know about this?" Belle asked curiously.

"I know, Belle, because I was the one who designed this entrapment." Merlin smiled at their shocked expressions. "Yes, I was there all those many years ago! I saw firsthand the good the Riverstone did but I also saw the horror it could also bring when in the wrong hands. I could not destroy such a gift from the fairies, as it would create hostility between them. I could, however, design a place for it to be kept out the way till a more righteous person could claim it. I did so and took my cue from Polonius's death. No one else would die as a result of the Riverstone as long as I live."

"If we make it to the castle ruins, how will we know where to go after. Your map doesn't state ..." Snow began only to be interrupted by Merlin. "You are correct, Snow. My map doesn't state where the actual location of the stone is within the labyrinth of the castle tombs ... but yours does. The one you drew yourself from a dream." Merlin raised an eyebrow whilst Snow pulled out her map and placed it on the table. Suddenly it felt to Belle and Snow that the map made perfect sense with Merlin's map.

"Everything you need to know are within these two maps. You will struggle to find it without both maps so go careful!" Belle and Snow nodded in unison. "And you, dear Belle, keep this book on you and the book of symbols as they will also help you when you reach your destination. Remember Leoties lived a long, long time ago. The symbols in Belle's book were more common then, than they are today." Belle and Snow were absorbing all the information Merlin was providing them. Belle wished she had written some of it down, just in case they were to forget some of it. Merlin clapped his hands and the parchment folded neatly and moved to the edge of the table and gorgeous looking food appeared in its place.

"Dig in! You can't contemplate starting a journey on an empty stomach!" Both Belle and Snow grinned and began tucking into the delicious food that now stood in front of them. Neither of them had had a proper meal in a while so this was a very much welcomed treat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Belle and Snow had spent a comfortable night at Merlin's cottage. The previous evening had ended in much discussion about the Riverstone that Merlin insisted they have a good night's rest at his house before they set back out on their journey. The following day Belle and Snow had been eager to repay Merlin for all the help he had provided. Merlin simply wished them luck, but asked if they could quickly walk into the forest and gather some herbs and flowers that he needed for his potion pots. They each agreed without a second thought and had readily gone into the forest. What Merlin required had been easy enough to find and they were on their walk back in next to no time.

"He's a curious old fellow, isn't he?" Belle meant no harm by her remark. She did not say this in a reproachful sort of way, but in a caring way. Merlin had pleasantly surprised Belle. The knowledge he possessed was next to no one Belle knew and his sheer kindness made him rank even higher in Belle's personal opinion of him.

"Indeed he is. I've known him for a long time. Since I was a young girl, in fact. He has always been good to me and my family. He left the castle a few years after my father married Regina. At first I was unsure why. My father had continued to treat him well and seek out his advice. All Merlin told me was something was starting to happen. He never explained to me what that was, but now I guess he sensed the evil within Regina and wanted to escape in case she found out what magic he could do. Regina never knew, as far as I am aware. To her I guess Merlin was just a simple eccentric old man. So when he said he wished to leave the castle to pursue some science research, Regina would not have given it a second thought." Snow laughed despite the tragic element of her story. Belle could tell that Snow had really missed Merlin's presence in her life. She was about to place a hand around Snow's shoulder when they heard the yell.

"I know she has been here Merlin. Did you really think you could hide her from me?" Came a cruel cackling voice.

Snow froze in her place and grabbed at Belle's arm, placing a finger to her lips both girls slowly crouched to the ground and scurried towards the yell keeping themselves as hidden as possible. They did not need to wait long to find out where the voice was coming from or whom it belonged to.

"Regina!" Snow hissed at Belle. "How did she know we would be here?" Belle could not answer this for she herself had had no idea they would be visiting Merlin till Snow had suggested the idea yesterday morning.

"I will ask you once again, old man. Where is Snow White and what have you told her about the Riverstone." Belle's ears pricked up at the mention of the stone. _How had she known about that?_ _Is she after it too? How had she known to come to Merlin too?_

"I will tell you nothing. The Riverstone is kept safe from people like you." Croaked a voice which, to Belle's great sadness, was Merlin's. The cracking in the voice suggested he had been beaten in the mouth, adding to Belle's sadness and firing her hatred towards this woman that she had only just laid her eyes upon.

"People like _me_?" Questioned Regina as she gave a mocking laugh.

"Yes!" Merlin was desperately trying to sound brave, but Belle could tell he would soon collapse of exhaustion or simply give in. After all Merlin was incredibly old! "Yes. People like you who wish to do damage to this world."

"My dear old man. If you could get yourself a way from this ..." Regina glanced around her trying to figure out a word to describe Merlin's home and surroundings. "Whatever you wish to call this hole you will find the world greatly changed. I am the controller of this land and YOU will tell me where the Riverstone is!" Regina yelled the latter part of her speech.

"Never!" Merlin was trying his best to stand up for himself, but whatever Regina had done to him in their absence had left him heartbreakingly weak. Regina walked up close to him, a disgusting snigger crawled across her face.

"You're a fool, old man." Regina grabbed the top of Merlin's head and tightened her fist around his hair then yanked back with a horrid force. "You're making yourself suffer by denying me this so very small bit of information..." She was cut off as a man in heavy mail walked out of Merlin's house and up to Regina, holding out a piece of parchment. Regina snatched it out of the guards hands and with the opposite hand to what she was holding on to Merlin she quickly opened the parchment. The evil smile that grew on her face as her eyes swam over the parchment confirmed the horror thoughts Belle, and probably Snow White, had only just been thinking. "Well, well, well old man. I feel I no longer have any use for you, as this drawing seems to tell me everything..." Regina waved it in front if his face in such a way to suggest she had won something. _Maybe she has._ "I want you to know that when I have the Riverstone, which I very soon will, and when I have conquered all of this land you will know that it is thanks to you that I have done so. You will look on at me in all my power and know this is all you're doing ... Well when I say 'look on' what I really mean is look UP!" Before Belle or Snow had time to think about the words Regina had said there was a _crack _noise followed by hysterical laughter. Merlin was dead. Regina had killed him. Belle had to grab Snow's arm to stop her from running to Merlin. Thankfully Regina seemed content with the map her guard had found and, still laughing, she vanished in a puff of purple smoke along with her guards.

Belle insisted that they wait a couple of minutes before rushing to the cottage. "Just in case she comes back." Belle had reasoned. It was hard for both of them to wait, but they did so anyway as neither of them wanted to be at the mercy of Regina.

"Look at what she has done to him." Snow had tears streaming down her face as they both looked upon Merlin's lifeless body. "How can someone be so cruel. I just don't understand." Belle, too, was bewildered by the malicious acts of certain people. She had always tried to see the good in people and never allowed someone else's opinion to affect her own judgement. There were, however, those exceptional cases when a person lived up to every bad thing they had been described as, Regina was part of this exception. Belle saw no good in her heart.

It was whilst watching Snow cry over Merlin's quickly cooling body that the desperation of Snow's and her own situation came to light within her. _What are we going to do now? Regina has the map and she is looking for the Riverstone herself. We are no match for her._ Their prospects looked grim. Belle lowered her eyes and thought back to her time before Snow when she was simply reading a, what she thought was anyway, children's story in a tavern alone. A part of her could not help but wish she was back in that time. However, she quickly shook herself away from that particular thought when she looked and Merlin's robe and for some reason completely unknown to her, she felt the need to check his pockets. Crouching next to him, Belle slid her right hand into Merlin's left robed pocket. Her mind screamed at her _What are you doing? _Snow looked at her alarmed and asked:

"What are you doing?" Although at first Belle had had no idea what she was doing, she did not need to look upon the parchment in her hand the moment she had clasped it. Belle already knew.

"It's the map, Snow!" Belle pulled it out straight away and showed Snow. They both looked at it in surprise.

"How did it become in his pocket? I don't understand ... Regina took it. Didn't she?" Snow was looking at Belle in confusion as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"He must have known she was coming somehow and made a double of it, but making sure he had the original, the true copy on him ... It sounds all very convenient I know but ... I don't know how else I can explain it ..." Belle had not known Merlin for long but from what she had been able to deduce from the man it seemed there was more to him than meets the eye.

"I wonder if there is anything in his other pocket?" Snow reached into Merlin's left pocket and her facial expression changed quickly from surprise to interest in a matter of seconds. " A bottle of potion!" Snow declared. "And look there is a little label attached to it." Snow cleared her throat and read aloud:

_"For use in times of great need. Throw at your trouble and you will be safe. Use it wisely"_

"I wonder what it does?" Snow asked. Although Belle was curious to know the answer she feared about what would happen to them if they did not move soon. Regina may come back. Belle began collecting her things in Merlin's cottage/mansion. Thankfully the guards had not taken any of her books. She picked up a few of Merlin's own books and added them to her pile, just in case they would need them on their journey. She also grabbed some food from the kitchen. _He wouldn't mind._ Belle told herself as guilt seeped through her body.

"They didn't take my map!" Snow exclaimed running to Belle in the kitchen. "It was scrunched up by the fire. Luckily the guards had not thrown it in! We are already a head of Regina. Merlin said the Stone could not be found without both maps!" This at least was some good news. Belle was not sure exactly what Regina's map had said pr where it would tell her to go. _Maybe it would tell her to go to the castle ruins too, but she would not know where to look as she does not have Snow's map. _Belle shook her head and tried to focus on herself and Snow. From now on they would need to be careful. Snow White seemed to have the same thought as they were about to leave Merlin's cottage she handed Belle a long silver sword with a black wolf shaped hilt and stated:

"As Regina is now seeking the same object we are perhaps I should start teaching you weaponry soon rather than later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Her castle room looked dark and cold. A single candle was the only light that Regina aloud to give her company in her bedroom. Thoughts were swimming furiously around her head making darkness her only friend. All had gone to plan. She had gone to the stupid fool and had found the map and now she was one step closer to discovering and claiming the Riverstone for herself. With the stone she would have complete power. Everyone would bow down to her and her needs and no one, NOT even the stupid pathetic SNOW WHITE will be able to escape her. The mere thought brought an evil grin to Regina's cold hearted face. She wanted this power more than she had ever wanted anything in her life before. The only problem she was having was deciphering the actual map.

"Curse this thing!" Regina clenched the map in her hand and began pacing the room. Regina could feel the cold air nip at her skin but her focus on finding the stone and trying to decode the map made her numb towards everything else.

"Rumplestilskin!" Regina clapped her hands causing her room to light up with several floating candles.

"Thank goodness you put those candles on, dearie. The dark was becoming very depressing." Came the light, theatrical and incredibly annoying voice of Rumplestilskin. He had been sat behind Regina on her chaise lounge enjoying the frustration she found herself in. Regina believed him to be incredibly infuriating, but she needed his help, which she only ever begrudgingly admitted to herself alone. "You called?" He said this with a cat like grin that made Regina's skin crawl.

"I want that stone! Where is it?" She demanded, power walking to where Rumplestiltskin relaxing on HER furniture.

"I already told you where you would find it." He replied taking no notice to the rage that seethed out of Regina.

"No! You pathetic fool! You told me where I could find Merlin NOT where the stone was."

"Merlin gave you the map did he not?"

"Yes!" Regina answered annoyed. "But I am yet to decipher it!"

"It seems then to me, dearie, that you are the fool and not I. I told you where you could get help looking for the stone and when given that help you fail yourself by not taking it."

"It's not like I am not trying, Rumplstilskin!" She spat out with so much venom that Rumplestiltskin gave out an amused squeak. This only flamed Regina's anger further. _Why is he being so difficult? _

"I'm not sure what you want from me, dearie. I've given you all the help I could. It's up to you now." Rumplestiltskin lazily slid off Regina's chaise lounge and stood majestically in front of her.

"Stop being so difficult and tell me where I can find the stone! That is what I want from you!"

"I have given you the help and I said it is now up to you. Perhaps you don't realise the power this stone possesses and what it will take for you to get it. And even if you do get it, knowing you it will only bore you after a while." Regina paused for a moment at Rumplstilskin's words. _It will bore you after a while. What did he mean by that?_

"What do you mean?" Regina said this in a calm way. Rumplstilskin had something of interest to tell her she knew it.

"I mean, dearie, why are you only concerned about the stone to conquer one land? This land. Seems a bit of a dull land to conquer in comparison to what else is out there." _How does he do that? _Rumplstilskin had a unique habit of making Regina fall under a type of spell. He knew exactly what she liked to hear and how to peak her interests. Little to Regina's knowledge he was spinning an evil web around her that she would soon not be able to escape whether she knew of it or not.

"Of cause. Wonderland. I could conquer Wonderland" Regina's eye were gleaming with a ruch of sudden delight.

"And others." _There are more? _Power and complete control and submission from all those beneath her had become somewhat of a obsession for Regina. She reluctantly admitted to herself that it was not coming easy to her. Despite placing wanted posters of Snow White all around neighbouring villages and towns stating a reward would be given on anyone who could deliver the Snow White to her no one had yet come forward. _They're against me. I'm only trying to help them so why are they against me? _ The only thought that was providing her with some form of comfort was the image of her possessing the Riverstone and being the ruler of the Enchanted Forest and all other lands.

"But how do I find these other lands..." Rumplstiltskin walked close to Regina. He circled around her and leant into her ear and whispered: "Magic beans." Regina snapped her head to the right to look him straight in the eye.

"That's impossible." She stammered not truly believing what he was saying, but not really wanting to doubt him either. "All the magic beans have long gone with the giants."

Rumplstilskin gave out his high pitch laugh. "Not all." With a click of his fingers and a huge green cage appeared in front of them. Regina gasped when she saw what was within.

"A giant!" Regina walked slowly up to the cage. The giant stood large and tall gazing angrily at his captors. On seeing Regina approach the cage the giant gave out a loud growl and shook the bars. "Is this a present for me Rumplestiltskin?"

"Of sorts..." Now it was Regina's time to giggle. The soft voice she had only just spoken to Rumplstiltskin in went back to the harsh and venomous tone she had first spoken in. "Tell me where your magic beans are giant."

"Never!" Roared the reply.

"It seems to me you will be here sometime. I shall leave you here, dearie, as there are other needy persons whom require my ... help." Rumplstilskin had turned to leave but seemed to have had a thought as he turned slowly around to say: "Remember the map Regina. Everything you need is on that map. Every writing and little drawing will help you. There are more than one way to get to that castle." Regina only half listened to what Rumplestilskin said as her real focus was now on the giant in the cage. She didn't hear or see Rumplstilskin leave. Or indeed the smirk on his face and the look of triumph as the purple smoke engulfed him and he evaporated. Her attention on the giant Regina tried a softer approach to get what she wanted from him. "If I let you out this cage will you tell me where the magic beans are?" The giant wasn't fooled by Regina's fake innocent smile.

"Let me go! You humans have done nothing but cause my people harm. I will never tell you where the beans are! I'm Anton the youngest son of the giant King. I swore on their graves that I would protect what remains of them from people like you!" The giant finished his speech by kicking the cage with such force that four bars where kicked open falling on top of Regina before she had time to react. Anton, the giant, forced himself out of the rest of the cage making the rest of the bars topple on top of Regina and started striding towards the large steel doors of Regina's room. With little effort Anton pushed them open and was already half way down the hall kicking away guards when Regina, still covered by steel bars screamed "NO!" and sent a rush of magic energy straight at Anton as she wriggled and pushed the bars off her. The magic hit Anton in the back with a heavy _thud _ causing him to stagger on his huge legs. For a few seconds he was disorientated but then he felt a sudden shrinking feeling within as if he was collapsing on himself and realised he was shrinking. He could hear a horrid cackle of Regina behind him which spurned him on to move as fast as he could away from this place.

"Guards! Get him!" What seemed like an army of guards were descending upon Anton. Adrenaline allowed Anton to roughly push aside anyone who tried to touch him, but he was not sure how long he could keep this up for and more importantly how to escape this castle.

Regina, confident that her guards would not fail to capture the giant she had now shrunk to normal size, sat smugly in her chaise lounge looking at the map.

"Now. What was it that Rumplstilskin had said?" She muttered to herself. "Everything is on this map and there is more than one way into the castle ... Did he say that..." Regina wasn't sure. She examined the map for what seemed like the millionth time. Regina was on the verge of throwing the map aside, once again, when her eyes fell upon a small image of a triangle with what seemed like squiggly lines above it. "What's this ..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Clink, clink, clink_. The sound of metal against metal had become a common noise in the area where ever Belle and Snow where. Keeping her promise of teaching Belle how to sword fight, Snow had begun lessons as soon as they were in a safe location away from Merlin's house. They now knew Regina was also looking for the stone adding an extra layer of danger to their mission and so they were taking special precautions when they made camp each evening fall.

"You're making great progress Belle!" Snow had said after another drilling couple of hours of sword practise.

"Really?" Belle replied doubtfully. "I still think I have a long way to go." Snow smiled at Belle's self doubt.

"Do not put yourself down, Belle. You are doing fine. Really." This conversation had passed by only three days ago and since then Belle had made further progress, though not as much as she would have liked. Together they had walked many miles and shared many tales together of their lives within their own castles. Belle bravely told moments between herself and Rumplestiltskin that had caused Snow to raise her eyebrows in interest. Belle noticed and immediately detracted some statements that may have indicated certain feelings had passed between them. Snow recounted happy times when her father had been a live which concluded with Snow repeating her confusion as to why Regina despised her so much. Their talking was brought to an immediate stop when suddenly there was a loud _woosh _sound and Belle and Snow found themselves 30foot off the ground in a dirty net. The shock of the action caused both of them to scream and fall on to one another. The net smelt damp and mouldy. It forced Belle and Snow together stopping them from being able to sit or stand on their own.

"Fighting is futile!" Came a shaky voice from behind one of the thick trees that circled the net.

"Let us go!" Called Snow attempting to struggle but it was no use. With every move she took she accidently hurt Belle somehow.

"Nnno... you ... I won't!" In Belle's opinion the voice did not sound at all frightening or indeed threatening.

"Who are you?" Belle asked.

"That's none of your... bbbusiness!" The voice stammered in reply. Again Belle was not convinced. Despite being held 30 feet above hard ground and a fall would undoubtedly mean a broken back or neck, Belle was starting to believe that the voice would not really harm them ... at least she hoped so.

"Show yourself!" Belle bellowed to the air. "Or are you a coward?" The latter seemed to strike a nerve, as out from a bush to the right of where Belle and Snow hung the owner of the voice leapt out. Although Belle was right in thinking the voice would not hurt them, she had to admit she was slightly disappointed on the appearance of the man that stood below them. He was not frightening at all. In fact the first thought Belle had on seeing him was _awwww he looks really sweet._ The man was chubby with a heart shaped face and long hair that fell down the back of his head in an almost triangular transformation and wore interesting rich looking robes that seemed to only add to his sweetness. Belle had to re think where she was to remind herself of what the 'sweet' guy had done.

"I am no coward!" The man seemed genuinly offended by Belle's comment.

"Then why have you trapped us in here and hid yourself?" Snow added. The man looked uncomfortable and appeared to be really thinking about his answer. After a few moments he seemed to remember something.

"You're going to hurt me!" This was not what Belle and Snow had expected to hear and each exchanged confused looks. "She sent you after me! I know she did. So don't you deny it." The man reached into his left pocket and pulled out a small knife.

"That's ridicules!" Belle said beginning to feel really frustrated at hanging so high off the ground and being squashed into such a small space. "We aren't here to harm you at all. We were just walking here. That's all." The man considered what Belle had just said, but still seemed unsure of whether to trust them.

"Who do you mean when you say _she_?" Snow asked calmly although from the way she said it Belle had a feeling Snow already knew the answer.

"You know who did! She sent you!" Despite the man yelling this doubts were appearing in his tone and manner.

"Please listen to me." Snow began gently. "You are very much mistaken. My friend Belle and I were merely walking here. That is all. Neither of us have any idea of who you are so we have no cause to harm you." The man again seemed to really consider Snow's words.

"If you are not here to harm me and where just walking, where are you walking to?" Belle and Snow glanced at other, each with a look that read _Do we tell him? _

"If you let us down we will share our story with you." Belle chimed in.

"I have no time for stories! Only the TRUTH!" The man yelled in answer.

"Please let us down. We honestly mean you no harm." Snow smoothly requested. "If we share with you what we are doing why not you share with us what has happened to you and maybe Belle and I could help you?" There was a long pause as the man struggled with in himself as to what to do. He would take a few steps towards the rope that was holding Belle and Snow in the net and then quickly retreat. After a few goes of walking to the rope and running back he finally sighed and asked: "Do you promise me that you are honestly not going to hurt me?" Belle nodded vigorously as Snow answered: "We promise you! Belle and I are ..." Snow had not had time to finish her sentence as the man had cut the rope and was trying to slowly lower them down, but the weight of both Snow, Belle and the net proved too much for him as at 10 foot the net came crashing to the ground floor winding both Belle and Snow.

"We're going to be covered in bruises and scratches!" Moaned Belle attempting to stand up.

"We should be lucky that our necks and backs aren't broken." Snow replied postively also trying to stand.

"I'm so sorry!" Came a panicking voice from behind them. "I lost control of the robe and it fell out of my hands! Are you both ok." The man showed honest concern for the well being and helped them to their feet. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trap you both up there! It's just I know she will send people after me."

"Who is _she_?" Snow repeated her earlier question.

"Regina". Here the man introduced himself as Anton, a giant from the giant world in the sky who had been captured by and evil man and taken to Regina who wanted the magic beans he and his family had grown in their own lands. The magic beans acted as portals and Regina wanted them to take over other lands. Anton had been able to kick his way out from the cage that had contained him but as he ran away Regina had placed a spell on him making him shrink to normal human size. Anton had been on the run ever since. One finishing his tale Belle and Snow felt sorry for Anton. _He seems such a lovely guy _Belle thought and they each told their own stories.

The sky began to grow dark and Belle and Snow decided to set up camp and cook some food. Anton said he had caught a wild rabbit the previous evening and would be more than happy to share it with them. It was through munching on delicious rabbit and some extra wild berries that Anton asked: "So where are you guys heading to anyway?" Anton saw the anxious look that passed between both Belle and Snow and added: "I won't tell anyone. I promise. I don't have anyone to tell anyway." The sadness that filled Belle and Snow as result of Anton's last sentence caused them to reveal the story of the Riverstone, their quest to find it and also Regina's interest in it.

"That makes sense!" Anton began. "In fact. I think I can remember Regina mentioning something to her and... and ... and the evil man that had actually kidnapped me." Anton thought hard as Belle and Snow looked on curiously. "Everything you need to find the stone is on the map. You have to looke closely at the symbols and drawings ... or something like that ..."

Snow pulled out the map and scanned it. "Hmmmm ... maybe we should look more closely at these pictures." Belle looked over Snows shoulder. _They must mean something!_ Belle thought but at the moment everything just seemed like a mess.

"They all look symmetrical." Anton pointed a chubby finger at four triangular drawings on the map. Belle was startled slightly as she had not heard him approach, but he was right. There were four triangular shaped pictures on the map. One at the top, one at the bottom and one both left and right on the scroll. "I wonder what they mean ..." Belle was made to startle again as Anton shouted: "PERHAPS they are entrances to the castle! The man told Regina that there was more than one way into the castle perhaps that is where they are ..." It all made sense. Anton was proving a valuable member of the team. Snow and Belle looked at one another and smiled. "Would you like to join in our quest Anton." The smile that was shinning on his face told them his answer.

And so Anton the friendly, small, giant joined the small gang of outcasts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Anton was a loving man. Snow and Belle had succumbed to his complete cuteness instantly in the past day they had known him and had come to share 'Awwww he's so sweet' looks after nearly every sentence Anton said. Anton was oblivious to this. In his own mind he was grateful for their company. Before his family had been so cruelly slaughtered by an arrogant prince, Anton's brothers had often teased him as he was the youngest but also he was unusually short for a giant, though to a human one would not have noticed this. Despite all the brotherly torture Anton had faced there could be no doubt that he did miss his family. Yes, they each put him through hell at times, like placing his favourite book on top of the tallest book shelf and removing all hope of Anton being able to claim it back, but they had been family and family no matter what happens would always be there when others were not. When Rumplestilskin had kidnapped him and presented him as a kind of gift to the evil queen, Anton's loneliness had only grown further. In meeting Belle and Snow he had, without really realising it at first, formed a new family. A family from three very different backgrounds and yet all sharing the feelings of abandonment, loneliness and neglect, but together they were able to find happiness, which made the quest for the Riverstone more significant and yet more pleasurable.

"What does the map say to do now?" Anton asked Snow as the three of them had reached a forked road after having finally ending their battle of the unfortunate smelling bog that almost concluded in Belle losing her right boot, though there was a slightly unwelcoming smell now attached to her. Snow lifted the map to her face and frowned as she studied it. Belle, still trying to distance herself from the annoying smell that seemed to be following her, walked on a few paces to ascertain what would the group were likely to meet if they followed either road. Trees still covered them and fallen twigs and leaves lay like a nature bed crunching with every step Belle took. The right road appeared to raise slightly, with what seemed to be a clear opening out of the forest at the end, appeasing to Belle's mind that this would be the correct road to take. She glanced towards the left road and immediately Belle sensed its darkness. Contrasting to the right road, the left made a clear dip downwards where the trees seemed to reach further over the road giving an clear feeling that this was not the path to take.

"Ok." Came Snow's voice from behind Belle. "I think I've worked out which one we need to take." Belle did not need to ask which one as she had a distinct feeling she knew the answer. "The left." Belle hung her head. _I'm sure we will be fine walking that way. It's probably just my imagination playing tricks in my head. We will be fine. _Belle tried to comfort herself with these thoughts, but even so she could not help but grip more firmly the hilt of her sword. Anton seemed to share Belle's uncertainty.

"How do you know that is the correct way, Snow?" Anton was staring hesitantly down the left road. "I mean... it looks pretty dark and ... not nice down there. There... there could be bbba...bba...BAD people down there waiting to hurt us." It was in Anton's fear that Belle drew her strength. She walked back to Snow and Anton and asked to look upon the map herself. In her own observations on the map she too could see how the left path would lead them the correct way.

"We need to be strong together, Anton." Belle began. "Look here at the map. Snow is right. We need to take the left path as we are here." Belle pointed to one of the many lines on the map. It was through vigorous studying of the map and some of Belle's own knowledge as well as the advice given by Merlin that had allowed them to locate their current position on the map and figure out where they needed to go first. After all there were several ways of finding the castle in the Farthing Wood and from the information on the map the left road would take them closer to one, as highlighted by a triangular drawing. Although Anton nodded as Belle explained this, both she and Snow could see that he did not like this choice.

"How do we know that this triangular drawing is really what we are seeking? What happens if we are attacked on the way? What if we get separated? what if..." Anton seemed to be getting more emotional as his sentence gathered memento. Snow cut in:

"Anton. Listen to me! We will always stay together. We are a team. We are a family." It was the use of the word family that really reached out to Anton. "Merlin gave me this map and he told Belle and me everything we needed to know and I TRUSTED him." Snow's voice shook slightly as she placed the word trust in the past tense. Merlin's murder had not been forgotten by either of them, if anything it helped spurn them on when things became rough. They had to find the stone before Regina. They just had to. Snow did not want to think about what Regina would do should she claim the Riverstone first. "Anton we will always be together. It us three against the cruelty of Regina and it is up to us three to stop her from destroying everyone's happiness." Anton nodded at Snow's words and Belle smiled in encouragement. Hand in hand the small company looked at the dark path a head of them and on the count of three they began to walk at a certain speed. Belle kept the pace quick as she feared if they were to slow Anton would lose his nerve and run back. To her great pleasure, however, Anton never did.

The air grew musky as the three walked further down the road. Snow squeezed Anton's hand comfortingly whenever there was an unexplainable sound whilst Belle made it her role to stay a couple of steps ahead of the other two, just in case she spotted a threat so could signal to the others to hide. After four hours of relentless walking Belle discovered a small clearing just off the right side of the road. She indicated that this would be a perfect place to stop and rest for the evening.

"I'm hungry." Anton added in a small boyish tone that once again caused Belle and Snow's heart to swell. Snow reached for her bow and arrow and exclaimed "Then I shall go and hunt us something to eat."

"You shouldn't go alone. There could be thugs out there who would hurt you." Anton said in a way to show he wanted to help.

"That is really sweet of you, Anton, but why don't you go collect some wood so Belle can get a fire going. I won't be too long I promise. I'm actually a really good hunter." Anton nodded as Snow disappeared into the forest.

"I won't go far." Anton looked doubtfully into the forest and after a few seconds of dancing between decisions of going in or not Belle heard him stamped through. Belle smiled to herself. He really was a cutie.

After deciding where would be the best place for the three to sleep she took the map out of Snow's back pack pocket to examine it. Before she had lifted the map a couple of inches up she saw the symbol in the corner of her eye. Belle could not believe she had not spotted it straight away as it not seemed so bold. A diamond shape with a circle in the centre had been carved into a tree to Belle's right. Belle walked up to it and fingered it. To her it seemed the carving had been there for a long time and yet still appeared so clear. Belle turned her head again to the right and was surprised to see the same symbol carved in another tree and another in the tree opposite the first. _Does this mean we are in the right place? Is the entrance here?_ Belle scanned the map and looked closely and the drawing of the entrance they were meant to be heading towards. The triangle, in Belle opinion, seemed to be directly on the road. In fact Belle had assumed they would simply bump into it as they were walking down the path. _What a stupid thought! _Belle scolded herself for that thought. Now looking it at it what had seemed like mere squiggles on several other examinings of the map now seemed to make perfect sense. To the right of the triangle, and indeed the road, were small swirls which now obviously highlighted where Belle now stood. _This is one of the entrances to the castle. We've found it! _

Belle jumped up the moment Anton and Snow returned and told them all she had discovered. Anton and Snow appeared as delighted as Belle had done. Anton asked: "Does the map tell you how we open the entrance up?" Belle's face dropped. She had not considered this. Belle looked at the three lines on the map and then at the three carving's on the trees. Without really thinking about what she was doing Belle placed her whole palm on the tree carving and that was it.

"You've done it again Belle!" Said Snow excitedly. The moments Belle's palm had touched the tree there had been a slight rumble from the ground and the tree shrunk four feet into the ground which then caused a loud cracking sound to etch its way in an arch shape around the bark. The cracking sound left a door. "This is it." Confirmed Belle.

"It looks awfully dark in there." Anton commented. Belle turned to look at them.

"Grab everything! We need to go through the door now in case it closes. I'm not sure if it will open for us a second time if it does close." Snow and Anton complied and before they knew it all three had passed through the door into the complete unknown starting the next part of their quest.

100miles from where they stood and angry queen was yelling at her guards. "Why isn't it working?" Regina removed her hand from off the tree. "The map clearly states this is where one of the entrances would be here so where is it?" Regina screamed whilst throwing a magical energy ball at her head of guards. "You fools!" Regina had never been one to admit that she was wrong and she had no intention of starting today. "You will stay here and discover where the entrance is. Do you understand! Don't come back till you find it!" Without a second word Regina vanished in a purple draught of smoke. Perhaps if she had know how far Snow, Belle and Anton had gone she would have carried on searching, but as she didn't Regina returned to her castle, having no idea she was not alone in searching for the stone, with the aim to destroy the life of whoever came first into her eyesight. She was finally realising the finding of the Riverstone was not going to be a easy as she had first hopped.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I deeply apologise this story is taking me so long to write. I'm very busy at the moment and still haven't had the time to properly plan it all through, hence the bad writing. However, if you can think of any ways I can improve then by all means share your thoughts and opinions. All feedback is greatly welcomed :)**

**Chapter 9**

A dank and musky smell circled up Belle's nostrils as she walked down the stone corridor. The excitement that she had previously felt on finding the entrance that would hopefully lead them to the Riverstone had vanished and in its place was worry and concern of what else lay ahead of them. Belle, and probably Snow too, was putting on a brave face for Anton who was now shaking violently with fright. Snow had to place a soothing hand on his arm to stop Anton from running away screaming. He was a sensitive soul. What unsettled Anton the most was probably the fact that there was a strong sense of magic in this place. For instance, darkness had greeted them the moment they had all stepped into the entrance and before their eyes had time to adjust a large flame blossomed to their right.

"What's that!" Anton had yelled. It had been a torch. Although Belle had been uncertain as to whether to take hold of it or not she was now certainly glad she had done. The further the three of them had walked the thicker the stone corridor seemed to have gotten. There were moments when Belle had sensed something move on the stones as she walked over them, but had stopped herself from saying anything for Anton's sake.

"Do you think this corridor will ever end?" Snow asked in a trying to be jokey way, but with a clear hint of fear. Belle did not know how to answer as she was now starting to doubt what she was doing. They had been walking for some time now and her legs were starting to ache as they had not had much of a rest when they had stopped on the path above. The stone corridor seemed to go on forever with no clear sign of turning left or right or indeed ending. Belle was starting to feel at a loss of what to do. She placed her left fingers on the left hand side and continued walking allowing her fingers to brush along the damp, gritty wall. Belle continued like this for some time. Occasionally her fingers would cross moist patches and smooth feeling moss, which was a small comfort to her slightly trembling fingers.

The company carried on walking. Their feet sliding slightly over the wet floor and Belle still pressed her fingers along the wall. After what felt like a life time of walking Belle's fingers landed on something completely new and far different from the damp, slimy feelings she had previously been touching.

"What's this?" Belle's fingers now found themselves crossing over what felt like a hard bit of cold metal with several bumps and dents on it. The new bit of wall seemed to rise up a centimetre and was at least three centimetres in width then dropped back down in centimetre to what felt like "Glass!" Belle exclaimed. She pushed the torch light in front of her to get a better look.

"It's a large mirror!" Snow added sounding excited. "What an odd thing to place here." All three nodded in agreement but when Belle thought about it some more she began to think there was more to this than met the eye.

"Maybe there is more to this mirror than we realise." Belle said allowed.

"Perhaps you are right, Belle." Snow walked up to Belle's right side to get a better look at the mirror. "After all why would someone put a large mirror like this randomly in such a dark depressive place?" Snow placed her left palm onto the cobwebbed mirror. At first all Snow could feel was the grit and dust that seemed to fall off the mirror in small puffs as Snow's weight on the mirror strengthened, but then she felt her hand sinking. "Belle! Something's happening!" Belle could do nothing, but hold on to Snow's arm. Both she and Anton tried to pull Snow back but to no avail. Panic soared through Belle's body as Snow was sucked further through the mirror.

"I'm frightened, Belle!" Snow cried with tears in her eyes. She wriggled in attempt to free herself but the more she tried the more her body was absorbed into the mirror.

"We won't let go!" Belle stayed true to her word. She gripped Snow's arm tightly as Snow disappeared completely from view and Belle, herself felt the chill and the tingling sensation of being pulled through. "See you on the other side Anton!"

"If there is another side!" Belle only just about heard Anton's reply before she felt the sharp pricks cover her whole body. Although at first the tingling feeling was only slightly uncomfortable but suddenly it felt as though every cell in her body was about to explode. Sharp daggers seemed to force through her skin and just when she was about to yell everything stopped and she was toppling onto the floor.

"Belle are you alright?" The next thing Belle knew was that she was being helped to her feet by Snow and then suddenly losing her footing again as Anton came toppling out of the mirror. Snow and Belle helped Anton back up. Belle was still adjusting herself, making sure her sword belt was still tightly done up, she had not realised where they now all stood until Snow announced: "Look!" Belle stopped what she had been doing and gazed around her. "Paintings!" Snow continued "Lots and lots of paintings!" Belle could not reply but only gaze around the large rectangular hall that they found themselves in, with walls covered in paintings.

The paintings varied in size. Small square paintings such as one in the corner of the hall in a not so impressive bronze frame, but with an uncanny life like image of a farm within a mountain side and a large striking golden frame hung at the opposite end of the hall seeming to tower over all others and giving a foreboding presence to the hall. Each border containing a remarkable work of some sort. Belle's eyes fell upon an image of grey staircases. What was so fascinating to Belle about these staircases was that there appeared to be several of them all seeming to lead off to several exits. Belle scanned the side of the frame hoping to see a small plaque describing what the meaning of the painting or at least who the author of it, but a lass there was nothing. Belle glanced around to where Snow and Anton were now stood admiring a painting of a colourful garden with what seemed to Belle to be a very large green hedge. She turned back to the staircase painting and stared intently into it trying to decipher the story it must tell. Belle's concentration swept out of her mind the recent incident with the mirror. Perhaps if she had been more thoughtful Belle would have kept her distance, however she had forgotten. Belle sensed the magic but it was too late for her to do anything. One moment Belle was stood in a hall filled with painting the next she was standing at the top of a staircase looking upon the staircases surrounding her that trailed off into unknown doorways.


End file.
